


What Makes Perfect

by captchaluff



Category: Girlish Number
Genre: Based on episode 10, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captchaluff/pseuds/captchaluff
Summary: Chitose Karasuma doesn't practice. Gojou Karasuma does.





	

Chitose Karasuma doesn’t practice. There’s no need to, because she’s already talented and successful enough to get any role she wants.

Chitose Karasuma doesn’t try. “What!?” you cry, “But she’s so rich and beautiful and amazing!” You are, of course, entirely correct. Chitose Karasuma is all of these things and more, but she never has to lift a finger for it. Because work is dumb, and Chitose Karasuma is smart.

Chitose Karasuma doesn’t fail, or lose, or make mistakes. That would imply that she isn’t actually as perfect as she lets on, which is a ridiculous notion. If she wasn’t perfect she wouldn’t be so wealthy, so prolific, so beloved. She wouldn’t have fans grasping at her heels, begging her for an autograph. She wouldn’t have as much confidence as she does if she didn’t have something, anything, to back it up with.

Chitose Karasuma doesn’t notice the snide comments, the exasperated looks, the way people treat her like a child. Except she does. She learns to ignore it, just like she learned to turn notifications off once people stopped showering her with shallow praise.

Chitose Karasuma tells herself that she doesn’t crash or cry or care.

Chitose Karasuma is a liar. 

* * *

Gojou Karasuma practices every day, even though he’s long given up on acting. Sometimes he practices until his throat aches and itches for days on end. That’s why managing Chitose feels so draining. That’s why managing Nanami feels so refreshing. 

At least Nanami _tries_ and _cares_.

Gojou loves his sister. He knows he does. It’s just, he’s so tired of waiting for her to grow up, to do something, to improve herself.

Chitose Karasuma pisses him off.

He stops waiting. Gojou Karasuma moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> i shat this out in like an hour after watching episode 10 because i really do like this show and i think it's a shame that it hasn't gotten more fic... chitose is such an interesting character to me and i can't wait for the last episode so i can see the culmination of her development  
> anyways hope you liked this little mini-fic!


End file.
